Kagome's secret
by Rubycrystalflower
Summary: Kagome just came back from her time with bad news. She tells Sango but keeps it from anybody else. What is the news? Will Inuyasha get it out from her? InuKag
1. Kagome words

This is my first inuyasha fan fci! Hope you like it!

* * *

In the fuedal Era...

" Sigh.." Inuyasha said while laying his head back on the well's edges.

" Whats taking Kagome so long to come back?" Inuyasha whined. His ears layed flat on his head. Shippo sat right beside Inuyasha.

" Maybe she has one of those 'tests' again." Shippo suggested. Inuyasha just stared down the well.

" ..." Inuyasha the turned his back and sat criss cross on the floor.

" Inuyasha should we just go back to camp with Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

" You can go Shippo. I'll stay here."

" Okay." Shippo stood up and leaped back to the camp. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

" Kagome... Why do you have to be an idiot and take forever to get back?"Inuyasha murmured. Just then a huge backpack fell on his head along with a sit.

" OW! WHAT THE HE-?"

" Oops. Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said while jumping out of the well.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

" Duh? Who else can go through the well but me?"

Inuyasha got up and glared at her.

" What took you so long?! Why did you sit me?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome closed her eyes.

" Oh I suppose when I come back I would get a welcome greeting instead of a insult?" Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha pouted.

" Well if you didn't take so long I wouldn't be saying those kind of things!"

" Whatever." Kagome started walking toward camp. Inuyasha followed.

" Anyways why'd you take so long?"

Kagome gloomed her eyes.

" It was nothing."

" Nothing?"

" I just had another test okay?"

" Okay."

Kagome saw the camp and smiled.

" Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome said running toward the group. Sango turned around.

" Hello Kagome!" Sango hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged back. Before they seperated Kagome whispered.

" I need to talk to you later."

Sango nod. Kagome turned around and opened her hands for Shippo.

" How you'd been Shippo? I've got candy for you." Kagome said happily. Shippo smiled thanks Kagome.

" Welcome back Kagome." Miroku said sipping tea.

" Oh, Hello Miroku!" Kagome said before sitting down. Inuyasha sat on a nearby tree.

Kagome pulled a lollipop for Shippo.

" Here you go."

" Thank you!" Shippo took the candy and gobbled it down.

Kagome smiled then Sango whispered.

" What do you need to talk about?"

" Oh, Come." Kagome stood up along with Sango and walked toward the woods. Inuyasha noticed.

" Where do you think there going?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged.

" Maybe there gonna pick stuff or something." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha leaned back of the tree.

Sango and Kagome

" So? What is it?" Sango asked. Kagome gloomed her face.

" Sango, in my time, something happened to me..." Kagome started to shake her hands. Sango noticed.

" Kagome? Whats wrong..."

" Sango. I-I was walking to the store to buy Shippo candy right?"

Sango nod.

" Well when I was walking back..." Kagome started to shed tears. Sango held Kagome's shoulders.

" Kagome what happened?"

Kagome looked up.

" A-a guy pulled up next to me and,a-a-nd..." Kagome hugged Sango.

" Kagome what did he do?"

" H-he...pulled me in his car. T-then t-took me to h-his apartm-ment."

Sango hugged Kagome tighter.

" He didn't..?''

" Y-yeah. H-he pushed me on his b-bed and s-started to t-touch me..." Kagome whimpered. Sango made painful eyes.

" Kagome..."

" I told h-him to s-stop but he wouldn't! He took off my clothes and tied m-me to his bed posts..." Kagome sobed. Sango held Kagome tighter.

" Kagome its alright."

" I manage to escape by biting the rope off me but ..." Kagome cried." S-Sango.. I-I w-was..."

Sango closed her eyes.

" I WAS RAPED!" Kagome yelled out and cried non-stop on Sango. Sango cried some tears.

" Kagome...I 'm sorry this happened to you..." Sango said before sitting on the floor with Kagome crying on her shoulder.

Inuyasha and Miroku

" There taking there sweet time." Inuyasha murmured. Miroku sighed. Then Inuyasha sniffed the air. He opened his eyes and jumped off the tree.

" Tears." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked upn at him.

" What?"

" I smell tears. But not any ordinary tears..Kagome's tears." Inuyasha said before jumping off to find Kagome. Miroku sat still .

" Huh?"

Sango and Kagome

" Did you let it all out?" Sango asked? Kagome smiled and wiped her face.

" Yeah. Come on. There probraly worried about us." Sango stood up and helped Kagome up too.

" Sango I had to tell you. I can only trust you." Kagome said. Sango smiled.

" Kagome if you need anything, I'm always here for you." Sango said . Then Inuyasha leaped in front of them. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's face right in front of her.

" Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stepped back.

" I'm not crying."

" Yes you were. I smell dry tears on your face." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

" Something was stuck in my eye and Sango got it out. I was crying because it stings." Kagome lied. Inuyasha looked at Sango then at Kagome.

" Okay. You need a lift to camp?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up okay. Come on Sango." Kagome said before getting on Inuyasha's back. Sango climbed on too.

" Lets go." Inuyasha said before leaping away.

Kagome sighed.

' I can never tell Inuyasha...I just don't want him to know...' Kagome thought.

* * *

Give me atleats a review to know the next chappy! 


	2. Burn

Finally upadted! Hope you liikeit! And I'll try to make Inuyasha now but not now! Be patience!

* * *

Back at camp...

It was sundown and Kagome was cooking and making some tea. Sango helped her. Shippo is still sucking on a lollipop Kagome gave him. Inuyasha is leaning on a tree and Miroku...

" Okay Kagome, all we need to do is pour some...?!" Sango looked behind her. Miroku smiled whiling gropping Sango.

" HENTIA! slap!" Sango yelled. Miroku fell backward with a glowing red cheek with a hand print on it.

" Ow.." Miroku said standing up.

" You pervert!" Sango yelled. Kagome chuckled.

" Miroku you'll never learn.." Kagome said. Sango continued pouring herbs in the tea.

" Trust me he'll never change." Sango pouted. Inuyasha swift a quick smile and went back to sleep.

" Hey Sango I'm gonna go get something in my back pack. Be'll right back!" Kagome said before walking in to the hut.

Kagome went thru her stuff.

" Hmm...Where is it? " Kagome then grabbed the object.

" Here it is. Ramen for Inuyasha ofcourse! And the jewel shards have to stay around my neck.." Kagome grabbed the glass bottle and laced it around her neck. She grabbed the cup ramen and went back outside.

" Inuyasha you hungry?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her.

" Ramen?"

" Yup." Kagome said showing Inuyasha the ramen. Inuyasha got down from the tree.

" Kay,." Inuyasha said before leaning on the bark of the tree. Kagome smiled and began pouring water to the pan.

'' Okay just have to wait. By the way, Sango any trace on Naraku?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

" Nope. Everything has been peaceful..too peaceful." Sango explained. Kagome looked down.

" Oh, well it isn't gonna stay like this for long." Kagome said. Miroku nod.

" Yeah so we better keep our guard up."

" Yeah." Kagome said before pouring the hot water in the cup full of dry ramen. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat next to Kagome.

" Well I least I didn't have to call you." Kagome said handing over the cup of ramen to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the cup and started eating.

" Shut up." Inuyasha said while slurping the noodles. Kagome noticed the burner still on.

" Oops. Forgot t-...OW!" Kagome yelled pulling her finger back from the burner.

" Kagome!" Sango yelled.

" Hey are you okay?!" Inuyasha said dropping his ramen on Shippo.

" Hey!" Shippo yelled shaking the liquid off him. Kagome sucked on her finger.

" Ow.." She murmered. Inuyasha looked at her finger.

" Hey you should be careful. You can be so clumsy.." Inuyasha said ripping a peice of cloth from his shirt.

" Hey I was trying to turn off the Burner!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and wrapped the two fingers that were burned.'

" Yeah. Yeah. Hold still." Inuyasha said tieing up the cloth. Kagome looked at her finger.

" Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha sat back down.

" Yeah. Whatever."

" Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha looked at him him.

" What?"

" You spilled all of your ramen on me!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha pouted.

" Come on its just ramen. Its not acid or anything." Inuyasha said in a careless tone. Shippo grew angry.

" Its hot stupid!" Shippo yelled. Kagome smiled.

" Its okay Shippo. I was gonna take a bath anyways, Sango you wanna come?" Kagome asked. Sango nod.

" Sure." Sango stood up along with Kagome. Kagome grabbed two towels and some bath aceccories.

" We'll be back later. Bye." Kagome said to Miroku and Inuyasha.

At the Spring.

" Ah. This feels good..." Kagome said while dipping herself in the water. Sango was already in and Shippo was floating around in a ducky.

Sango looked at Kagome. She noticed a bruise on her shoulder and thigh.

" Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her.

" Yeah?"

" Are those bruises from...?" Sango asked looking down. Kagome looked down too.

" Yeah. He was also hitting me. So much happen I can't say it all." Kagome said Sango looked up.

" Kagome your okay now." Sango said. Kagome smiled, then frowned.

" But, his face was so fimilar to.." Kagome murmured. Sango looked at her.

" What?" Sango said. Kagome shook her head.

" Nothing!" Kagome said. Shippo yawned.

" Hey how long are we gonna be in here?" Shippo asked rubbing one eye. Kagome smiled.

" We can go now if you want Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo nod.

" Yeah I'm kind of tired." Shippo said.

"Okay." Sango got up and dryed herself and got dressed. Kagome Got up. Shippo was still in the water.

" Come on Shippo." Kagome said. Shippo nod. Then Shippo looked at her legs near her butt. He saw two scars on her legs.

' Huh? Did Kagome get hurt? Did Inuyasha did that?' Shippo thought. Shippo got out of the water.

They all got dressed and went back to camp. When they got there Inuyasha and Miroku were already asleep. Kagome smiled.

" Ssh. We don't want to them up. Lets go to sleep too." Kagome said going inside the hut. SAngo followed and so did Shippo. Kagome layed down her sleeping bag and Shippo in her arms to snuggle into Kagome's warm arms. Sango slept near Kilala.

" G-night Everyone.." Kagome whispered the drifted off to sleep...

* * *

The next chappy will have surprises!! 


	3. Remembering haunted dreams

Finally updated! I tried t o inprove my wtitin. anyway enjohy!

* * *

The night was dry and quiet. Kagome and the gang were still sleeping. Inuyasha on a tree branch, Miroku against a corner, Kagome in a sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled up next to her. and Sango sleeping near Kirara. Everything was all okay except for Kagome, who was struggleing in her sleep...

_Kagome was walking down the street in her time with a bag full of candy.She was wearing her usual school clothes She was humming a tune while slowly walking home._

_' I hope Shippo loves this candy! I know how much he loves Dum Dums! I don't know if he's crazy about cimminan flavor candy. He'll probraly spit it out like the sour one I bought him last time. Heh.' Kagome laughed at the thought. Behind Kagome a black car was slowly following her. Kagome hadn't notice until she noticed the same car followed her when she walked to the candy store._

_Kagome didn't make eye contact with the car but tried to get away from it. When she walked faster the car would speed quicker. Kagome started to sweat alittle._

_' Why is this car following me? Its getting annoying!' Kagome walked faster and saw a upcoming turn._

_' Maybe I'llI use that alley way, I could go to my house and ditch this car. I'm starting to feel alittle scared though...' Kagome took the chance to quickly turn her direction and walk in the alley way. Kagome took a quick peek behind her to see if the car was still following her. It was gone._

_" Phew. I was getting nevous..." Kagome said in relief. She started to pace to her house._

_" I don't care if the car is gone, I want to go home quick.." Kagome closed her eyes and started to march home. Kagome got out of the alley way to an empty sidewalk._

_" Hm. I never been here before..." Kagome said while examaining her surroundings. The she heard a sound behind her and turned around. The black car pulled in next to her and pulled her in the car. Kagome gasped but was shut up by a hand that covered her mouth. Another hand grabbed her waist and pulled her to the back seat._

_" Mph! Mph!" Kagome tried to speak. A man in a black shirt and denim pants was holding her while they drove off.You couldn't see his face because of the shadow. Fear ran through Kagome's spine. She didn't know what was happening. Then the guy the guy holding her said something to the driver._

_" My apartment now. You can drop me off in the back. We don't want to make a scene." The guy said. Kagome eyes widened._

_' What are they planning to do to me?! I need to get out! Out! Out!' Kagome repeated in her head. Kagome struggled in the guys arms and wiggled through his arms._

_" Hey!" The guy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her under him. He grabbed some rope from the foor of the car and tied Kagome arms together to her back and taped her mouth. Then guy hovered her and started to grope her legs._

_" Be a good girl and do what I say!" The guy threaten. Kagome was shocked that he was touching her thigh and going up.Kagome squeled but was rarely heard. The guy stopped._

_" Nah. I won't do this now. I'll wait till we are at my apartment." The guy said still hovering Kagome. Kagome still struggled to get out. _

_" Stop moving!" The guy said and slapped her. Kagome winced in pain. Kagome didn't move because she didn't want to be hurt again. _

_" I can't wait to mess with these..." The guy said while massaging Kagome's chest. Kagome squeled trying to make him stop._

_' Help! Anyone! Help! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Mom! Sota! Grandpa!!...' Then the guy squeezed her breast._

_' Inuaysha!'_

_Then the car stopped at the back of a Inn. The guy opened the door and put Kagome over his shoulder. He ran to the back door and ran up stairs. Kagome struggled but was still being taken. The guy then stopped at a green door and opened it. As they entered it was pitch black except for the light from outisde the door. The guy threw Kagome onto a soft surface._

_' What? Where am I? Why is it so dark?' Kagome thought trying to stand up in her position. The guy closed the door and locked it. He then went over to Kagome._

_" Now. Time to start the fun..." The guy grabbed Kagome's hair and dragged her to a bed. He pushed on the bed and linger over her. Kagome screeched in pain of the impact. The guy began to take off Kagome's school shirt. He undid the tie and ripped her shirt off. He took out a knife and just snapped her black bra off. He smiled lustfuly and stared at her breast._

_Kagome wiggled around trying to get out._

_' Stop! I 'm scared! Scared...Stop!!' Kagome tried to turn side way but the guy grabbed her hair and put it against his face._

_'' Listen to me Kagome. If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you stop moving!'' The guy slapped Kagome. Kagome began to cry some tears. The guy took off her skirt and underwaer and threw them aside. Kagome was exposed flesh. The guy drool over her body in lust._

_Kagome kept on crying, then she opened her eyes in relization._

_' Wait...how did he know my name?! Who is this guy?! Why is he trying to...?!" Kagome then saw the guy taking off his pants and shirt. Then he started to remove his underwear.Kagome began to shiver and can't control herself. She was to scared and her body tried to struggle out. The guy had her tied up and didn't care. When he was exposed. Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him naked. The he began to touch her and bite her neck leaving marks and mauled her. Then in a second he placed himself near her private but whispered something to her._

_'' Tell Inuyasha I said hi." Then he went into her. Kagome cryed out in pain and nearly fainted. She saw a glismped of his face. She was in shock to see his face._

_Kagome said something before she passes out..._

_" Naraku..."_

" GASP!" Kagome jumped from her sleeping bag and nearly drop Shippo. Shippo woke up drowsy and looked at Kagome. He saw her sweating and tears on her face. The little fox demon pat Kagome on the shoulder.

" Kagome? You okay?" Shippo asked with a worried look. Kagome looked at the little fox. She then looked around her.

" Huh? Shippo? " Kagome asked still remembering what just happened. Then she notiiced it was all a dream. Kagome looked down and felt pain on her lower stomach.

" It still hurts..."

" What hurts?" Shippo asked. Kagome in relization that the Fox demon was still there she shook her head and smiled.

" N-nothing! It's okay! I'm okay!" Kagome said and the fan herself from the heat.

" Its just the heat! I'm sweating alot because I just had a dream I was in a Volcanoe and was was swimming in lava!Heh!" Kagome lied. Shippo smiled alittle.

" Okay. As long as you say your okay. " Shippo said then yawned. Kagome smiled.

" If your tired you can go to sleep. I'll stay up for awhile." Kagome said placing Shippo in the sleeping bag. Shippo nod.

" Okay. Just don't stay up long.." Shippo said and closed his eyes. Kagome giggled.

" Yes sir." She said and stood up and walked over to a tree. The tree was on a hill and you can see Kaede's village. Kagome smiled to see the village still okay. Kagome closed her eye. She thought about her dream.

" Why me?'' Kagome whispered. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

" I knew it! You are crying for something!" Said a voice out of no where.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head aound.

" Huh? Inuyasha?!" Kagome said in shock.

" Why are up? I thought you were sleeping!" Kagome said. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

" I was up the whole time stupid." Inuyasha said. Kagome gulped.

" You saw when I woke up? I woke you up? " Kagome asked in a frantic tone.

" Feh. I was up before you. Though I did hear you wake up and followed you." Inuyasha said looking toward the villiage. Kagome sighed.

Then Inuyasha wiped the tear off her face.

" Whats this?" Inuyasha asked sternly. Kagome looked at his finger.

" Its nothing." Kagome said.

" Oh yeah? So this fainting smell on your body is nothing either!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome widened her eyes.

" What? W-what are you talking about?!" Kagome said in a angry tone.

" You have a faint foul smell!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned her head.

" None of your buisness! I was hugging my friend at school, he was moving away!" Kagome lied. Inuyasha then grabbed her left wrist.

" Oh so this scar on your finger just came out of nowhere then?!" Inuyasha yelled while holding her hand to her face.

" I cut my self with a knife at home! I was cooking!" Kagome argued back.

" Hpmh! Some things going on Kagome. Why aren't you telling me!''

" Nothings wrong! It's just in your head!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tighten the grip on her hand.

" Kagome! You've been acting weird lately! Can you stop acting dum and tell me?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome raised her hand.

" Stop holding on to my wrist! I'm gonna hit you if you don't!" Kagome said.

" I just want to know! Why do you have make me mad in order to tell me stuff." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome clenched her fists.She thrust her wrist from his grasp and looked at him straight in the eye.

" You know what?! I am tired and sick of dealing with all this crap! I can't beleive you are so dense! Why can't you just trust me?! " Kagome shouted. Inuyasha jolted in surprise.

" H-hey! What do you-?! I'm not dense! And I can tell your lieing! It says it all over your face! " Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned her back.

" Go." Kagome said. Inuyasha blinked.

" wha?"

" Go. I don't want to see you right now! Your getting on my nerves!" Kagome said. Inuyasha pouted.

" I'm not leaving!" Inuyasha said. Kagome began to walk.

" Then I'll leave." She said. Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrist.

" No your not!" Inuyasha said while the struggling Kagome wiggled from his grip.

" Let go you idiot! I never want to talk to you again! Let go! " Kagome yelled. Inuyasha relaxed.

" Nope." Inuyasha said and yawned. Kagome twitched her eye.

" Inuyasha I hate you! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!!!!" Kagome said and slammed on his foot with her shoe. Inuyasha let go and fell.

" Ow! Why you do that wench?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned around and glared at him.

" INUYASHA I HATE YOU!! SIT!!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled over her lungs.Inuyasha gulped and slammed to the Earth's cold surface. With each sit he digged deeper into the ground. With the last sit Kagome ran in the woods.

" Inuyasha you idiot..." Kagome said while running into the woods filled with anger and sadness. Inuyasha groaned from the pain and managed to lift his head up.

" K-kagome d-don't go..." Inuyasha then dropped his head on the ground.

* * *

I'll update soon! NO FLAMES!


End file.
